


Through the Looking Glass

by welcometothisday



Series: Mirror Mirror... [8]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Petting, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Other, gender neutral smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: I was dared.Gender neutral reader smut with Aaravos.This is my attempt at gender neutral smut, and my first smut. There's no specific lower body parts defined, with the exception of Aaravos (lightly so). So reader can be male, female, and everyone in between or otherwise.Anyone under 18? Get outta here.





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> "There’s nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life, and why." - Uncle Iroh, Avatar the Last Airbender

Sleeping in each others’ arms, you woke up, smiling when you saw Aaravos' sleeping face. Nuzzling against him once more, you smiled wider when he purred, murmuring you name. “Having trouble sleep?”

“A little,” you admitted, cheeks flushed.

He didn’t seem to realize it, but one of his thighs was between your legs, having tangled up while you'd been asleep and…Oh, he realized it now. His eyes widened, starry freckles flaring in brightness and he said your name, “I’m so sorr-“

The two of you talked about being intimate before, and he said they could do it anytime or not at all. You didn’t want to pressure him, but you had also felt flares of things from him, some far longer than others. And you felt those flares right now.

You kissed him, pulling him back slowly so he wouldn’t leave. His eyes widened, and your cheeks flushed, but you kissed him again, your heart pounding. “Please, Aaravos?”

His hands trembled, but his mouth didn’t as he kissed you, one hand clenching tightly onto the bedsheets. His thigh moved upwards, causing you to gasp. Before he could react though, you kissed him, and he realized what kind of gasp it was, the burning sensation increasing inside of you as you sensed his desire too. 

Your hands started to roam, but you stopped yourself, searching his reactions. He kissed the palm of your hand. “Do what makes you comfortable, whether it’s exploring, or stopping.”

A memory entered your mind, and shyly, in a poor attempt of flirting, you said, “It’s more fun to explore places than just looking and watching them...You miss out on a lot when you don’t take a chance.”

He smiled as lovingly as he did back then. “Remember, please, I care about you. I love you, and I want you to tell me if _anything_ is wrong. Please?”

“I will,” you promised.

“…In that case, can I show you where I might like your hands? And you can tell me more of what you like?”

Before he could say anything, you led his hand up to your shirt, silently pleading for him to remove it. Swallowing, he did as you asked, carefully unraveling the cloth. you hadn’t expected for him to kiss you so desperately after the air touched you, likely trying to stop you when you instinctively tried to cover yourself. His lips drifted then, nipping your ear with great care. You keened, letting out a low whine as his fingers ran through your hair. “You…Are the most…” You squeaked as he kissed your neck. “Beautiful…Person…”

He traced your neck with a slight scraping of the teeth then, the canines making you shiver. Your hands clung to his back as you whispered his name. It seemed to spur him, and this time, his thigh rose a little higher, without him knowing, and he purred, vibrating. You let out a noise of distress, and he started to leave only for you to pull him down, your fingernails scraping his back through his clothing as you arched up into him, his thigh still moving against a sensitive place. He exhaled sharply, growling as he nipped your collar, as he rolled into you, testing the waters.

You whimpered, holding onto him tighter as you whispered his name. You couldn't stop saying it. He murmured yours, his mouth started to move downward as he spread his hands slightly underneath your waistband, seeing what you would do. Hungrily, you helped him take it off, and gasping when he kissed you from your belly upwards up your abdomen, to your sternum, and to your lips once more.

"Aaravos..."

Both of your pupils were nearly drowning the color from their eyes as he kissed your nipples, swirling his tongue over the soft flesh there. You whimpered, your hands running through his hair, causing him to wheeze, breathing out on your nipples as he moved his leg against your arousal more.

You wheezed, and he nipped your neck. He really seemed to like doing that. “Aaravos, I’m-“

“Let go,” he whispered into your ear, biting it gently drifting to the hollow of your throat. “I’ll catch you.”

Something made you feel lighter, and it burst in your head, traveling up and down your spine with varying intensity, causing you to shudder and moan as you tried to hold back your cries. As the aftershocks got to you, you tried to breathe as Aaravos sucked on your neck, on your nipples, just above your groin, and…He lowered himself slowly, searching your expression.

“Aaravos,” you begged, “Please, ah-!”

He kissed the inside of your thigh, and cupped arguably the most sensitive part of your body. He smiled softly as he felt how close you were for him. You couldn’t stop making noises no matter how much you tried not to as a finger probed you, testing to see where you reacted best, the thumb lightly stroking in circles onto the parts that made your stomach clenched. Finding something he was looking for, sucked your hot flesh, his fingers inside and moving in ways that made your vision swim, and his tongue doing all kinds of things on you.

You called his name, moaning and trembling as you held tightly onto his horns, screaming in ecstasy when he dragged part of his canine against you, the finger inside he pressing into an area making the inside of you release. Breathless, you finally understood just how sweaty you were getting. Was that part of his goal? To make you hotter than the stars on his body?

“Aaravos,” you whined, pressing yourself against him as he kissed you passionately. Seeing him, you reached, holding his member. He groaned, hissing when you began pumping him, only pulling away when he had you release your hold, his stomach was clenching. He started to position himself, searching your eyes. You said one word.

“Yes.”

His expression showed lust, desire of so many kinds, and love. He gently lifted you then so that you sat in his lap, naked forms touching. He kissed your collarbone, your, cheek, and palm. You did the same, making him growl as you lowered yourself onto him. Wetness made you both slick and hot, little to no pain to be found. There was a pause, and when he asked you if you wanted to stop, he hissed when all of him was held by all of you.

You sat there for a moment, letting you breathe until you began moving your hips, slowly, but surely. Restraining himself greatly, he rocked his hips against yours, making sure to get the highly sensitive areas he found earlier, feeling you clench around him a little every time he did so. The two of you whispered the other's names, kissing desperately as hips moved faster. It was getting harder to breathe, the heat seeking to overwhelm you both. His stars flared even more now, matching his breathing.

Flipping your positions, he pistoned into you, hands moving everywhere as you became louder.He moved in ways you couldn't, intensifying everything. You reached up, aiming to grab onto his horns to stabilize yourself, but found his hair instead. He growled, the glowing of his eyes brightening in the night. Biting your neck, he grunted words that made your heart soar, and as you tried to do the same, he reached down. You screamed as you spasmed, breathless as you felt him release into you.

He fell on top of you, and panicked as he tried not to hurt you. Instead, you reached up, kissing his freckles and every bit of skin you could. If you were so breathless that it was hard to speak, you at least wanted to _show_ him how much you loved him. He laughed, pulling you close and sending you into a dizzying kiss.

"Are you all right?"

You could only nod at first, still gathering yourself. You were sore all over, and it was the best thing ever. Wait, he was the best thing ever. He made you so happy. The first thing you said was, "I love you."

"And I love you," he murmured, this kiss less lust-filled, and more tender.

Careful, he picked you up in his arms, and to the bath where he cleaned you and vice versa.

The rest of the night? You came to see all kinds of stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fighting scenes are easier to write than this.
> 
> Hopefully this wasn't terrible.
> 
> Excuse me while I go die of embarrassment now, and thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I go die from embarrassment.
> 
> EDIT
> 
> 12/11/2019 - Hey everybody, a group and I had a research project for a few classes that involves a survey. We needed a larger sample size. I'm happy to say that we got more than enough responses for the project and I just wanted to thank everyone for helping out.
> 
> If you want to check out the results, here's the link: https://www.surveymonkey.com/results/SM-5ZFXQ8JS7/
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
